warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Sons of Cena
dear administrator, please review your giant orange box at the top of my page, as I have made the requested changes Kcorbs85 (talk) 00:42, August 29, 2016 (UTC)kcorbs85 Please review your orane box again. Categories abound!!!! Kcorbs85 (talk) 01:41, August 29, 2016 (UTC)kcorbs85 Enlighten me, if you will kcorbs85, but what is "Emperor's Small Council"? Also, you could just use "the Sons" or the whole "Sons of Cena" in the article. SoC is a bit out of place and, abbreviations in general, of bad taste. Lastly, you could make some proofreading run, because it is always a bit disorientating to have a spelling mistake in the first clause of an article, and Chapter Master VK McMahon could not possibly find the chapter and be still alive, that is absolutely NCF please change it before I need to tag this article. --Remos talk 15:17, August 29, 2016 (UTC) Hey there Kcorbs85, I just wanted to say that the Hohmat Sector is something I created. you are allowed to to use it, just link it to my Skoaitis article and give me a heads up if you plan anything major to happen within the sector and I'll see it'll be alright. Revan180193 (talk) 15:17, August 29, 2016 (UTC) Persoanlly, I think the content under the "Chapter Founding" sub-heading reads like something that is NCF. The creation of a Chapter is done by the order of the High Lords of Terra, not by The Emperor (especially given His current situation). Also, it reads in such a way as to indicate an impossible and oddly specific intervention by The Emperor. Also, I'm not entirely sure about the whole idea that the Ultramarine Gene-Seed is the most resistant to Chaos. It's certainly the most stable Gene-Seed, but the most resistant to Chaos? I don't think that's true. The Aftermath of the Badab War sub-section is a little confusing to me. I'm not sure at all what's going on in the first paragraph. It also seems a bit strange - assuming I've understood it correctly - that a Space Marine Chapter is sent on a mission to rebuild as opposed to simply being the military element of such an operation. Furthermore, I don't get the impression that the invasions made by the Ork Clans warranted the presence of a Space Marine Chapter. The Uniting of the other two Chapter is another weird one for me. Everything about it bugs me from the apparent need to unit three Chapters to the Civil War they fought (and especially the reasons for it) to the fact that these Chapters now take two Terran weeks off to play sports. To me, this whole sub-section sounds very odd as well as sounds like it's an NCF. I haven't had a chance to properly read the rest of the Chapter, but there are two closing points I'd like to make: (1) I find it odd how oddly involved the Emperor is involved with the Space Marines, especially this Chapter (especially given his current status). (2) As said before, there needs to be a lot of proof reading. IllumiNini (talk) 03:52, August 30, 2016 (UTC) I've had a chance to review more of the remaining content and I got a few more points that have come to mind: -- Many of the paragraphs read weirdly and I don't know whether that's because they need proofreading, or the idea's are not fleshed out enough, or something else, but I found it difficult to read and understand many of the paragraphs you've written. -- Saying a Chapter is a direct descendant of the Ultramarines Gene-Seed doesn't make sense to me. If they use the Ultramarines Gene-Seed, it makes more sense to say they're direct descendants of the Ultramarines because of the Gene-Seed. -- I don't know whether it's because I'm not used to seeing Space Marines that act as peacekeepers or because Space Marines don't actually act as peacekeepers most of the time, but I found it unusual how "Peaceful" these guys are. -- I feel like deriving characteristics from literature is not a thing. Practices such as procedures surrounding peacekeeping duties? Yes. Characteristics that define and entire Chapter? Not so much. -- For their Battle Cry, I doubt they'd be using any Latin. My logic is that even if it was declared a dead language as of today (because it is a dead language anyway), it'd definitely still be a dead language 38,000 years from now and highly unlkely to still be used. -- Though it is not unheard of for a Chapter to operate in more than one Segmentum (Ultramarines and Black Templars are good examples), I seriously doubt that any Chapter that isn't Black Templar-esque would have permanent outposts accross the galaxy. It would also be even more unheard of for a Chapter with a Homeworld (as opposed to fleet-based). -- The comments made by your Chapter Master seem a little bit weird and Marry Sue, not to mention they would definitely have attracted the attention of the Inquisition since such an idea would be tantamount to heresy. -- I feel like some of the descriptions are a bit too relaxed when talking about the characters in your Chapter. E.g. "Captain Hogan and his Veteran 1st Company are an old school bunch of marines" reads like something you'd say when describing them to your friends at the bar rather than a proper description. -- There's too much secrecy and unknown details about the Chapter if you ask me. Maybe that's the flavour you're going for, but it doesn't make for an enteraining read IMO. -- As a final note, I'd like to reiterate my concerns about the sports. For Space Marines to be actively engaged in sports like that - especially when they're taking two weeks off from doing their duties to hold an Olympics-style event - is something that I highly doubt any Space Marine Chapter would actually engage in. JOHN CENAAAAAAA XDXDXD :^))) lol good meme hmu if u agree. Oh and please sign your name off when editing talk pages with the four tiddles ~~~~ NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 01:57, August 31, 2016 (UTC)